1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling structure for use in a dual-use portable computer and more particularly, to such a coupling structure, which allows the display panel of the dual-use portable computer to be moved relative to the base and rotated on the base to set the portable computer between the notebook form and the tablet PC form.
2. Description of Related Art
A regular dual-use portable computer generally comprises a base carrying a keyboard, and a display panel pivotally coupled to the base and rotatable relative to the base. When the display panel is set in the position with the display screen facing to the base, the portable computer is used as a notebook computer. On the contrary, when the display panel is closed on the base with the display screen set opposite to the base, the portable computer is used as a tablet PC for data input through a touch pen.
For allowing the display panel to be rotated relative to the base, a swivel mechanism is provided and coupled between the display panel and the base. This swivel mechanism is a round structure and has a circular form which is coupled between the base and the display panel and protruding over the top side of the base. Further, a hinge is mounted to the swivel mechanism for allowing the display panel to be turned relative to the base between the close position and the open position. The position of the hinge changes with rotary motion of the swivel mechanism. After a rotary motion of the display panel relative to the base, the position of the display panel is biased relative to the base, thereby causing the display panel unable to cover the top side of the base completely, and an space is left above the top side of the base at one side of the display panel. Further, the hinge of this design is not steady and will vibrate when the user turning the display panel relative to the base.